


You chose the wrong place, bub  [fanart /manip]

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Image Manip, Taron or Eggsy as Wolverine, prompt?, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: So recently Taron Egerton tweeted this pretty littledittythe other day, and of course I had to make this in response.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So recently Taron Egerton tweeted this pretty little [ditty](https://twitter.com/TaronEgerton/status/826030399562403841) the other day, and of course I had to make this in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all of my [other manips](https://solarrift.tumblr.com/search/my%20manips) here, or just stop by and [say hello](http://solarrift.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
